


Caleb Finn x AvivaSofia

by orphan_account



Category: avivasofia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 2





	Caleb Finn x AvivaSofia

Aviva arrived checked her phone for the time. 2:07 PM. Where was he? She searched up the flight number that Caleb had sent him. It had just touched down at 2:02, so maybe he was in baggage claim or something. She opened her messages and was about to type but saw him typing. "just got to baggage claim, be out in a bit x". "okay", she responded, closing the message and checking Instagram. She kept scrolling, looking at random posts and liking the ones about typical Pisces things, sending them to DL who replied, "I KNWO UR A PISCES U DONT NEED TO REMIND ME". She giggled, but was startled by a knock on the window. Caleb smiled tiredly at her, then pulled at the door, which was locked. She quickly unlocked the door and opened the trunk, to which Caleb walked around the back, tossing his luggage in there then coming back around. He collapsed in the passenger's seat, exhausted.  
"Long flight?" Aviva asked.  
Caleb sighed, sinking into the seat. "Yeah, the flight to LAX got delayed, and then I almost missed the connecting flight to get here."  
"Aw! Did you at least get any sleep?"  
"That's the worst part." He groaned, "There was a baby on the plane that wouldn't stop crying."  
"Aw, well you can nap on the ride back, it'll be a while."  
"Thanks, I'll take you up on that."  
He nestled into the chair, while she took off. After a few minutes, Caleb was already asleep. He wasn't snoring, but his breathing was audible, a steady but soft rhythm of inhale then exhale. She slowed to stop at the red light, trying to focus on getting back to the house safely. It was hard though, since she had glanced over at Caleb, who was now snoring loudly, passed out with his head resting on the window. He looked so peaceful and quaint. She shook her head, turning back to the road to focus on the task at hand. They pulled into the driveway and she cut the engine, to which Caleb woke up, stretching and rubbing his eyes.  
"We're here," Aviva said. "Welcome to America, Caleb Finn!"  
"You do know you can just call me Caleb, right?" He teased.  
"Okay, 'Caleb'," she sneered. "Whatever you say."  
He scoffed, then gave her a goofy grin before getting out and grabbing his luggage, a single large rolling suitcase. She let them into her house, but no one was home at the time. Aviva began showing him around. He kept nodding and looking around taking it all in, but he also kept nodding off and yawning. Finally, she cleared her throat.  
"If you're so tired, it's okay if you need to go sleep again," she assured him, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to her bedroom.  
"Thanks," Caleb yawned, "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired."  
She nodded. "It's okay, we can do stuff when you feel better."  
He smiled at her again. "Sounds like a plan."  
He meandered to the bed, collapsing onto it and immediately shut his eyes. Within ten seconds he was asleep, looking just as cute as he did in her passenger's seat. She turned around to leave, but stopped herself. Aviva looked back at Caleb laying in her bed. He had only fallen on the right side of it, so there was room for her... She shook her head. What was she thinking? Sure, she wanted to lay in the bed with him, but he was asleep. Wouldn't it be crossing a line? On the other hand, it's not like she was sleeping WITH him. She just wanted to sleep next to him. Her shoulder angel had been properly destroyed by her shoulder devil, and it took 2 minutes for her to lock the door and lay down facing him. She tried to close her eyes and just sleep but kept finding herself peeking out at him. His features were so soft while he was asleep. His thin lips were slightly ajar, with the barely audible inhales and exhales coming slowly, rhythmically. His hair was a bit messy, but he looked so quirky with the almost "Kaneki"-like color contrast of half bleached, half not. Caleb was laying on his stomach, and his back heaved up and down as he breathed. She found her heart beating faster, and had to flip over, facing the wall instead. She tried to think about anything else, DL, streaming, TikTok, renegading, lettuce, pho..., Jack Sparrow..., long boi... until they eventually slowed her thinking to a comfortable stream of dumb, brainless information. She fell asleep too.  
A few hours later, she woke up slowly, feeling incredibly comfortable. As she became more conscious, she realized that there was an arm around her. Aviva tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep... Oh shit, she realized. Caleb was now spooning her, comfortably holding her against his warm body. She could feel his breaths against her neck, which gave her chills. Getting cradled like this was... nice. She was suddenly very glad she had given into her shoulder devil. Suddenly, she felt him take a deep breath, and pull her in closer. He was... hard. He must've been pretty big, because she felt him pressing against her back. Aviva bit her lip in response, then tried to shake away the feeling. Maybe it was his phone, she tried to rationalize. The foreign object pulsed once, and she lost her sense of rationale. She skillfully rubbed her back against his member until it was lower, lower, and then perfect. Her hips swayed against his jeans, and she heard him make a noise, and his breathing start to regulate. He was awake, and scoffed.  
"What're you doing, Aviva?" He groaned.  
She kept moving her hips even with his groaning. "Nothing," she sang, innocently.  
"That's a fucking lie," he said, slowly rocking back into her.  
"Why don't you do something about it?" She teased, pressing her ass fully against his crotch.  
"Fine, but you asked for it." He grabbed her hips and grinded against her, so she could feel his entire length through two layers of clothing.  
The two kept at it for a bit, until finally Caleb had had enough. He stripped his jeans and underwear off, and she tore her own clothes off too, kissing him until he was on top of her, making out with her and clutching her boobs. His tongue and hers pressed against each other like their bodies did, with nearly no room between them, only separating to take breaths. Caleb finally pulled his lips and tongue away from hers, admiring how willing she seemed. Her eyebrows were pulled in a disappointed expression, and she was pouting at him. He smirked, then dragged his mouth down to her neck, sucking hard on it, as he moved his fingers to her nipples, stroking them as he sucked. Every few seconds, he'd move his mouth lower and lower, until he swapped his right hand for his mouth, slowly caressing her tummy with his now free hand as it moved to her clit. She began to moan, loving every second of his attention. Both hands worked, in circle motions around her nipple and clit, while he pulled gently on her other nipple with his teeth. Caleb felt how wet she was already, and he hadn't even gotten started. He finally slipped one finger in, to which she squirmed, clutching the bed sheets gently. He pressed it in and out steadily, until she pulled a hand away from the sheets, pressing on his head, pushing it down to where his finger was. His finger came out, and he knew what she wanted next. He wiped his hand on the sheets before gripping her hips and putting his lips against her lower pair. She was instantly back to clutching the sheets, his tongue working small circles around her clit as he stroked her opening with her fingers. He pushed two of them in slowly, as he moved his lips around her clit as well, sucking hard on it. Her hands tensed up, and her hips rocked against his face uncontrollably. Caleb pulled the two fingers out, pressing a third against her entrance.  
"Not three," she gasped, "They won't fit."  
"If three won't fit, neither will I," he boasted. "I'm just getting you warmed up."  
He pressed all three in. Aviva tensed up, grabbing the sheets as tight as possible, holding on for dear life. She let out a whimper as she felt herself getting close. He felt her wrap around his fingers, and struggled against the tightness of her insides. The fingers moved quicker, in and out, and once all the way in, he curved them, as if searching for a special spot. Caleb had hit it, unknowingly, to which Aviva's legs suddenly clamped around his hand and face. She jerked wildly, for what seemed like forever to the two of them, but really must have been fifteen seconds at most. At the end of her climax, Caleb's face had grown bright red from being crushed, and there was a clear wet spot that had grown below his face, his chin dripping with the remnants of the wonderful session.  
"That," Aviva breathed, "Was incredible."  
"Oh yeah?" Caleb grinned. "Well, that's not the end of it, sweetheart, it's my turn for a little pleasure."  
He wiped his face with his drier hand, then gripped her waist again, hovering above her still sensitive member. He teased her at first, just placing it against her vulva, to which she pouted, moving her hips against it. Then he pushed it in, slowly, and her expression instantly changed into one of equal parts pain and pleasure. Once it was fully inside, she knew he wasn't lying; he was way bigger than the three fingers he had assaulted her with mercilessly before. He must have been average length, if not an inch larger than it, but his girth was unmatched. Aviva was losing her mind to Caleb's dick. Her body moved on its own, craving his movements and his full length inside her. Caleb was trying hard not to just destroy her, pacing himself by moving slowly, but steadily increasing his pace. Little did she know, that he had been masturbating while giving her head: his free hand stroking himself as his lips and other hand worked their magic. He was edging at this point, but because she was so sensitive from cumming once already, she was too. The pair had just started, but it felt like they wouldn't last ten minutes. He gripped her ass hips tightly, digging his fingers into her skin. She loved it. She pushed with each one of his pushes, the rhythm of his slap slap against her giving her energy. He loved it. They were getting closer and closer. They couldn't take it anymore, going full throttle. Caleb pulled her body all the way against his waist, and her toes curled at the motion. He came, filling her full of a hot, steady stream of cum. He bit his lip, trying not to give away how much pleasure he was feeling. She was frozen, yet warmed inside, unable to move as her eyes rolled back into her head. The two stayed in that position for a minute, as if someone was painting a portrait of the two's moment of ascension. Then they fell apart, gasping for air, panting with each breath. It was fantastic.  
Caleb turned to her, cracking a smile. "So, what are we?"  
Aviva turned to him and cracked the same smile. "Yeah, are y'all dating?"


End file.
